El placer de inventar
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: Minific estilo parodia sobre Stear y su gran creatividad para inventar.


¡Hola chicas! Esta vez vengo a compartirles un minific que escribí en abril pasado para la Guerra Florida, esperando que les agrade. Se trata de un fic dedicado a Stear, mi personaje favorito después de Terry. Les agradezco de antemano su tiempo en leerlo, les mando un beso!

EL PLACER DE INVENTAR

-Desarmadores, listos. Madera, tornillos, martillo… mmm si, creo que todo está en orden… debo guardar todo de una buena vez

-¿Qué rayos haces, Stear? – preguntó Archie, ya algo hastiado de los arranques inventivos de su hermano

-¡Ni lo imaginas!

-¡Oh! ¿No me digas? ¡Un nuevo invento! – exclamó, sarcásticamente

-Este no es un invento cualquiera – aseguró alzando un dedo índice – este es tal vez mi invento más importante.

-¿Qué tendrá de importante?

-Primeramente, será el único de mis inventos que no explota

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Se escuchó detrás de la silueta de Stear.

-¡Oh no! – Exclamó acongojado - ¡Ha explotado! Noooooooo

-¡Vaya! Y tú decías que no explotaría… - decía su hermano menor muy enojado, limpiándose el rostro chamuscado con su fino pañuelo

-En un segundo lo compongo – aseguraba el muchacho de anteojos, a quien le valía un sorbete si su piel se encontrara llena de humazón y su cabello oloroso a quemado – unos ajustes por aquí, otros por acá… ¡Y listo!

-¿Listo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que llevarás eso todo quemado a Candy?

-¡Solo un poquito! ¡Vamos Archie, no seas aguafiestas! Acompáñame – lo jaló del brazo y salieron encarreradamente del laboratorio de inventos.

A lo lejos se visualizaban todos los demás, entiéndase Candy, Terry, Annie, Paty ¡Y hasta la tía abuela!

-¡Muchachos, muchachos! – gritaba alocadamente la anciana - ¿Cuándo van a entender que no deben correr así? – se preguntaba mientras se sobaba la frente con una mano

-¡No lo vas a creer tía abuela! – decía agitadamente Stear – he creado un invento con el cual…

-¡No me interesa! – lo interrumpió tajantemente – mira nada más como vienen… todos olorosos a grasa, a humo… ¡Dios! – hacía faramallas de cubrirse la nariz

-¡Es culpa de Stear! – Refunfuñaba Archie

-¡Jovensito! – volvió a hablar la matriarca – sea lo suficientemente hombresito para aguantarse

-Pero… tú misma acabas de decirnos que…

-Sé lo que dije Archie

-¡Bah! Quien te entiende…

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada…

Los demás jóvenes presentes, trataban de guardar la compostura. Pero esa es una tarea imposible para Candy…

-¡Stear! Yo quiero ver tu invento – exclamaba felizmente

-¡Ten cuidado Candy! – le regañaba molesto Archie – esa cosa te explotará en la cara nada más al tocarla

-Como todos los inventos de Stear – le secundó Paty

-Gracias eh… - le reprocho enfadado a su novia que tan solo se sonrojaba con una mirada de él – bueno Candy, ven acá, tómalo con ambas manos

Pero al ver las características del artefacto, Candy comenzó por sentir un poco de temor.

-Este… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día…

-¡Ah no! – le tomó de una mano y casi casi el mismo le acomodó el invento entre ambos brazos. Era una caja un poco grande, metálica y pesada.

-¿Qué cosa es, Stear? – preguntó Terry, acercándose curiosamente y con mucho interés

-Yo lo he llamado "El descubridor"

-¿Descubridor? Explícate mejor, inventor…

-Bien, pues, en este momento es Candy quien tiene el privilegio de tener en sus manos el descubridor, y por lo tanto, puede preguntarle cualquier cosa que desee saber, CUALQUIERA. El descubridor responde con un "sí" o con un "no"

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh! – se dejó escuchar la ovación por parte de los demás presentes

Pero de repente, Annie que corre hacia Candy para arrebatarle el invento y acapararlo.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Annie? – preguntó un tanto enfadado su novio Archie

-Hay algo que llevo mucho tiempo en desear saber – se aferró al invento de Stear y en voz baja susurró – "¿Archie me ama?"

Y la maquina empezó a prender unas extrañas luces, pero del interior, como una voz medio tétrica, lógicamente la voz de Stear pero modificada, respondía con un "sí".

Antes de que a Annie le diera tiempo de emocionarse, Terry comentó

-¡Entonces esa máquina no sirve!

¡Soberano sopetón para Annie! Candy y Annie se enojaron terriblemente con Terry, mientras que Paty, sí, esa dizque tímida Paty casi se moría de la risa por la elocuencia del chico rebelde.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! – gritó molesto Archie – mis sentimientos no son objeto de burlas. Annie, dame esa máquina – ahora fue él quien se aferró al aparato para preguntar – Dime sabio descubridor ¿Terry es homosexual?

-¡Que te pasa idiota! – le gritó desde el otro lado el ofendido Terry y de inmediato la maquina contestó "No"

-¡Lo ves! – Exclamó Archie – Terry tiene razón, tu invento no sirve, Stear…

-¡Óyeme tú! – ahora la que se enfadó fue Candy… pues miren que tachar de homosexual a su peor es nada no es algo agradable…

-¡Mi invento tampoco es objeto de bromas! – Exclamó firmemente Stear mientras le arrebataba la máquina a su hermano – esto es para usarse de manera seria

-Stear tiene razón – dijo la tía abuela – hijo, yo quiero probarlo

-Desde luego tía

-A ver… ¿Candy lleva buenas calificaciones en el colegio?

"No"

-¡Eso todos ya lo sabemos tía!

-Sí, pero necesitaba asegurarme… miren que el bisabuelo William gasta una fortuna en ella

-¡El bisabuelo! – y Candy tuvo una idea - ¡Es mi turno Stear! Por favor, di que es mi turno

-De hecho tu ibas a ser la primera, Candy…

-Bien ¿El bisabuelo William está cerca de aquí?

"Sí"

-¡Cállate ya insensata! – gritó la anciana – eso es algo que a ti no te importa saber.

Pero todos los jóvenes la ignoraron porque, al igual que Candy, todos estaban emocionados con la idea de descubrir la identidad de ese misterioso tío abuelo William…

-¿El bisabuelo William está trabajando?

"Sí"

-¿En una oficina?

"No"

-¿En un banco?

"No"

-Mmmm ¿Está con George?

"No"

-¿Está con… animales tal vez?

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, Candy – dijo nuevamente la tía Elroy

Pero sorpresivamente la maquina respondió con un

"Sí"

-¡Oh! Y… ¿Le gustan los animales?

"Sí"

-¿Trabaja con animales?

"Sí"

-¿En una clínica veterinaria?

"No"

-¿En un zoológico?

"Sí"

-¡Oh!

-¡Pero qué idiotez! – Exclamaba Terry – esa máquina debe estar loca. Debes perfeccionarla Stear

-Sí, creo que algo anda mal… la tomó entre sus manos y nuevamente le explotó

-Todos tus inventos están destinados a explotar, Stear – le decía cariñosamente Paty

-Algún día hará algo para ti, que no explote – le aseguró Candy

-En cierta forma… ya lo he hecho – y sacó de sus bolsillos otra caja y un par de desarmadores y tornillos – esperen… ya mismo lo arreglo

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡Está listo!

E inesperadamente, comenzó caminar por el pasto un pequeño muñequito de cabellos negros y anteojos, una pequeña replica del mismo Stear que con su misma voz exclamaba "¡Te amo Paty! ¡Cásate conmigo!"

Las damas alrededor suspiraron emocionadas al ver tan hermoso detalle, mientras Paty, sin poder creerlo, se cubría ambas mejillas que le ardían de pena, de la emoción y los nervios.

-¡Qué bello! – lo alzó y lo observó minuciosamente – de verdad eres tú, Stear, muchas gracias

-El muñeco te hizo una pregunta ¬¬ - señalaba Stear medio desesperado

-¿Con quién me voy a casar? ¿Con el muñeco?

-Eh… bueno… pues… no

-Mhhmmhhh – la siempre entrometida Candy carraspeaba detrás de su primo mientras a codazos lo empujaba hacia Paty, mientras les hacía un ademán a los demás para que se retiraran.

Todos se fueron, menos la metiche de la tía Elroy, y bueno, no es porque fuera tan metiche… sino que la escena la tenía tan embriagada de romanticismo, que simplemente le era inevitable separarse de allí. Pero al menos a Stear no le importó del todo, y allí mismo, tomó de las manos a su novia, se hincó y le hizo la forzosa pregunta, pero de una manera muy peculiar. Obvio, a su manera.

-Si estás dispuesta a aguantar mis arranques, a entender mi loco cerebro, a inventar nuevas locuras a mi lado… entonces serás la esposa ideal para mi ¿Lo estás, Paty? ¿Estás dispuesta?

-¡Si me alcanzas, lo estaré! – y que se echa a correr

¿Y qué le pasa a esa loca? ¿Qué clase de mujer se pone a corretear por las praderas mientras alguien le propone matrimonio?

Pues bueno, el susodicho novio en cuestión se dio a la tarea de alcanzarla, cosa que le costó unos… veintiocho segundos para tirarla al césped y castigarla con cientos de cosquillas.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que la mañosa Paty, de tímida no tenía nada. ¿Y quien dijo que Paty es la tímida? ¡Esa es Annie! Ah sí… lo que deseaba la chica era estar a solas con su casi prometido lejos de la entrometida de la anciana Elroy… bueno… a estas alturas ya hasta se había retirado también de la escena.

¿La respuesta de Paty?

No se las diré… pregúntenle ustedes al invento de Stear "El descubridor"

FIN

…

.

.

..

...  
¿Fin?

No, no hay un fin hasta resolver ese extraño enigma del amor de Archie hacia Annie… ¿Acaso la maquinita dijo que sí la quería?

Pues para mí que quien sabe… tal vez este enigma se resuelva con los reviews de ustedes!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
